The present disclosure relates to dryer vent hoses that connect clothes dryers to vents that communicate to the outside and more particularly to a much-improved dryer vent hose assembly.
Installing a dryer can be a frustrating task to the average consumer. To set the scene, the customer fights with a heavy dryer to get it into a home and places it into the laundry area. The customer aligns the dryer to the location where it will sit. A normal dryer hook up will have a pan that sits into the wall of the home and there is a four-inch diameter duct protruding through it. The installer will need two hose clamps and a piece of flexible four-inch aluminum duct to properly vent the dryer to the outdoors.
Next, the consumer has to slide the hose clamps over the flexible duct and mount the flexible duct to the dryer on one end and to the wall at the other end, while securing the vent hose with hose clamps. This is very complicated due to the spiral wire in the flex duct and the wire's propensity to tear the flex duct due to the sharp edges on the wall and dryer duct. If the consume is unaware that the flex duct is torn, the dryer will exhaust inside the home causing dust and poor dryer operation.
The next problem occurs when the installer pushes the dryer into place. The dryer blocks the installer's vision of the flex duct and the flex duct is limp sitting behind the dryer. As the installer pushes the dryer towards the wall, the flex duct can become kinked and twisted. When the flex duct becomes kinked, twisted, or smashed, the dryer will not vent properly and will slow down dry times and again decrease dryer efficiency.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved dryer vent hose assembly that is simple to install and difficult to kink. The present disclosure addresses such needs.